for the love of lying
by wwefangal
Summary: Summary: Sequel to "lying for love" Takes place when Lainz is 21, planning her dream wedding isn't an easy feat, squeeze it into 2 months...disasterous. Jeff Hardy xLainz and other superstars
1. Chapter 1

**For the love of lying.**  
**Summary:** Sequel to "lying for love" Takes place when Lainz is 21, planning her dream wedding isn't an easy feat, squeeze it into 2 months...disasterous.

**chapter 1**

Ok, so Jeff and I said we would wait a while till we got married, and well we have waited two years exactly, and so now we don't want to put it off any longer...we are going to get married in two months time. Yeah thats right, I did say yes, two years ago to be exact.

I turned 21 last week, and it was awsome yo! We all went down to Vegas and had one hell of a time, though it didn't seem that different to our regular nights, as I am already used to drinking...but I wasn't expecting the night I had last week.

All I really remember is drinking, dancing...and I think strippers, you'd think that would be saved for the big party the night before my wedding (don't remember the name of that night lol add it! lol). Jeff wasn't too pleased so after a lot of drinks and jealous fits he stripped...I think..he does it for me anyway...so I don't remember if he actually did so that night...and in public...don't remember.

Anyway, so here I am Monday Night Raw and the girls meaning Maria, Mickie, Candice, Steph..yeah I said Steph, and Mel want to hold a meeting.

"so whats up girls?" This is going to a long night, I can tell.

"We heard ou and Jeff has set a date for the wedding, which is in two months" and?

"Yeah"

Steph laughed and I didn't know whether the bitch wa messing with me or not. And I don't mean bitch in a bad way...I think.

"Oh honey, you can't plan a wedding in two months" sure I can, watch me!

"It can't be that hard, all I want is a simple aff-

"SIMPLE? Ha, I thought the same thing, but once you get into the dresses, the designs, the cake, the setting, venue, guest lists, chosing briodesmaids, an0-

"I...I didn't think there was so much" is there like a manual for weddings? Cause I think I may need one.

"Don't worry, we'll help you" oh the next two months will be torture.

"Oh thanks girls"

We all left to go down to the canteen to see the other guys...three hours later...who knew you could talk about a wedding for so long...I can't wait to start planning, the venue, guest lists, catering...oh the dresses, oh I want a beautiful drop dead gorgeous dress th-

Oh God, the girls have got to me! Forget simple wedding, I want a huge fairytale wedding! Oh God I think its hit me...I'm a girl...and I want my dream wedding that I am sure I ahve deep down...waaaaaaay deep down have been planning since I was little, but that goes to no one. I have a rep to maintain.

"Hey beautiful! Wasup?" gosh why is she glowing, she looks so happy.

"NOthing much, just talking to the girls, why?"

"why? cause you look like your floating on ai, thats why" Johnny yelled out and everyone stared at me.

"I..can't I just be happy without there being a reason?"

"NO!" they all yelled in unison.

"What did you do to my fiance?" I asked the girls, I am now worried.

"Nothing, nothing" Steph replied

"Honey, Steph...what did you do to her?" Paul asked

"Well if you must know we talked about the wedding"

"Thats it?" Paul asked trying to think why I was floating on air.

"Uh ojh..I get it" everyone looked at Johnny.

"wht uh oh, will someone tell me?" I asked my future bro in law.

"Lainz has gone all girly on us, infact...you girls have turned her to the dark side! Damn, poor you Jeff, your going to dealing with the birdzilla from hell"

"Oh come on, this is Lainz, she wants simple, small..right Lainz? Lainz?" Oh shit, this is going to be two long months.

"Dude thats what V said, and hell our wedding bill was crazy shit...ow!" V hit Johnny across the head, gosh I love my sis in law.

"Um, well it can still be small, but I mean- ok I want a big wedding, I mean not too big...or maybe...but I mean I want a beautiful dress and a beautiful reception and..." I went on and on and the guys stared at me, they knew I was officially in wedding mode thanks to the girls.

"Thankyou oh so much" Jeff sighed

"Your welcome" the girls laughed

"Dude, goodluck, feel sorry for you, i'm done, I got married, don't need to deal with this no more" Johnny said happily.

"Uh, well you are my bro...so you will be just as involved" the smile vanished from his face.

Gosh let the planning begin!

**Read and Review...**

**Don't forget to check out my other ffic...including my new one...**

**and also 68 stones from a broken hearts fanfics too...they are awsome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 2**

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy we are not under any circumstances having a rainbow wedding!"

"It was just a suggestion seen as you can't decide on a colour. I mean it's not like we'd go crazy, just give the bridesmaids and groomsmen different coloured dresses and ties, and the flower decoration or whatever can be multi coloured, like random or whatever."

"Well it does seem more us now doesn't it."

"Yes gorgeous it does."

"When'd you get so smart?"

"Must've been that last chair shot." Smart-ass.

"But my dress can still be white right?"

"Of course, as long as my tux can be purple."

"As long as you're in it at the end of the isle I could care less."

"That's how I feel about you too, I don't care if anyone's there or not. If they are great if not then fuck them, as long as I'm marrying the woman I love that's all that matters to me." Dammit he always knows what to say.

"Let's just do the big wedding, for my mum, and the divas, and so we can take lots of photos that we have no memory of from the after party."

"Alright. But no Bridzilla right?"

"Can't I puh-lease? Just to annoy Johnny and the divas?"

"Go for it." I love the gleam he gets in his eyes when we're being evil.

"You know what I think you should do…I think you should go outlandish…why go for a white dress, why not stir some shit and make it like bright orange or something to be difficult."

"Because bright orange looks like prisoners jumpsuits, and because I want a white dress. I always have."

"You going soft on me?"

"No, but you've melted my heart." Yep, always cracking jokes…that's me and Jeff for you.

"I love you too"

"Of course you do."

"Smart-ass"

"Yea, well someone has to have a brain in this couple…I'm not the one taking chair shots to the head."

"Well I'm not the one who carries a friggin stop sign to work daily."

"Don't blame me for that one, it was Princess Mac's idea. I just did as I was told…and it looks cool as."

"That it does." We glanced over to the wall where my personalized stop sign was. It was no longer red and blaring STOP, it was purple, with some professional artwork done by one of Shannon's tattoo artists, it's of me and Jeff kissing. It's hot if I do say so myself. Well the WWE decided it was hot and they replicated it for me. Now I have one at every event.

"So who are the groomsmen?"

"Well the best man is Matt"

"Obviously."

"Then you've got Cena, Paul and Shawn."

"Which Cena?"

"John"

"Cool, well for the divas…I mean bridesmaids, maid of honour is Nomi. Then there's V, Ash and Mickie."

"Cool, they'll make good pairs too…I hope they don't pull anything though."

"Are you serious? Jeff it's our brothers and DX, they've got this planned already."

"Shit you're right. Ah well, let em do it." Dammit, Johnny's payback.

"Hmm let's think of a good reason for that to NOT happen…think back to Johnny and V's wedding Jeffro."

"Shit we're dead."

"Ahh well, I'm sure they'll let us live till after the honeymoon."

"I hope so."

"They will. Now we've got ideas for attire, the wedding party, when are we doing this? I know its for the end of March but when?"

"Let's get married on April 1"

"April fool's day?"

"Yea, we'll always remember and have a good time."

"April first it is."

"I love you future Mrs. Hardy."

"You're a toss."

"But you love me."

"That I do. Ok, so where are we getting married?"

"Let's get married here."

"On the troll bridge?" Ok, it's not a troll bridge, but after I saw Matt and Jeff make that episode of the Hardy show I've called it that.

"Yep, at the troll bridge."

"I love it. It's just us." Man this boy can kiss.

"What else?"

"Cake."

"Let's get ice-cream cake." Only Jeff Hardy would.

"Why?"

"Coz we're cool cats."

"Alright. Ice cream cake, can it at least try to look like a wedding cake though?"

"Sure…but its ice-cream cake."

"Flowers?"

"I'm thinking that's more your thing…but why not just make either random bouquets or have a different bouquet for each bridesmaid."

"You're a genius."

"I've always known that."

"Ass."

"You realize we've pretty much done this shit right?"

"That we have…pfft princess Mac is just anal."

"Yep."

"I love you Jeff"

"Love you too Lainz."

**Read and Review ya'll!!**

**BTW WMANIA TOMORROW! WOHOOOOO**


	3. Chapter 3

**by 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

Chapter 3

"Ok, so your telling us you've got the place, and cake and all that small shit sorted yeah?" small shit? Hey I resent that bitch.

"Well I don't think its small shit Steph, its stuff that we compromised on and eventually agreed on" I snapped

"Oh honey, its cool, don't worry about it, but now...the fun stuff, the dresses, the bouquet, listen I know you may hate me right now, but you'll thank me when you have the perfect wedding!" Hmmm, I guess I'll wait and see about that one.

"Ok, so I was thinking for us to hit New York for dresses, the Annique Couture Bridal collection is one of the best wedding dress designers, or Special Occasion they also have the best dresses an-

"I've been looking online and-

"Please tell me your joking, oh honey, online is a no no" Ashley laughed. I thought she was the anti-dress type, what would she know?

"Yeah bu-

"Oh come on, us girls in New York, think about the millions of dresses you could try to get the perfect one" wow millions?!...Hmm, well, I guess I do have to find the perfect dress.

"Sure why not, if we can get time off-

"Hello, princess Mac here, of course I can get us the time off" Oh lookie she discovered my nickname for her.

"Oh, well umm thanks Steph" Ok, now I wish we were enemies again, I liked her better as the crazy bitch ruining my life.

"So...she driving you crazy yet?" Ha, no, but she'll be driving you and everyone else crazy soon enough with her 'bridzilla' act.

"Yeah, man...weddings, hard work dude" I lie, but hey, I gotta keep the game up.

"Aw, our little Jeffy is all grown up and marrying...a young chick" That will never get old will it?

"So, dude, you gonna go all out an mushy on us?" A guy always usually does on his wedding right? But what the hell they on about?!

"Um, if you mean cry like a little girl...kinda like you did John the-

"Yo man! I told you, there was something in my eye!" Dude can't even admit he was reduced to tears, he sure would if his wifey was around, whipped bad man.

"Sure man"

"Yo, I can stop this wedding if ya keep talking" Like to see you try.

"Uh huh, but what are you guys on abo-

"Son, I think we have a talk" God Shawn is funny when he gets all dad like on everyone.

Ok no, now this is weird they are all being serious now, Shawn, Paul, John, Matt, Chris, and a few others they are sitting opposite me and staring at me.

"Do we need to give you the talk about the birds and the bees?" Oh hell no!

"Dude...hell no! I am a grown man, and puh-lease as if we haven-she's a virgin dude" I'm guessing Cena don't know then.

"I'm going to act as though I didn't hear any of that shit" you do that, please.

"Ok, fine son" seriously Shawn, you're killing me. "Your wedding day, it should be one of the greatest days of your lie, as well as the future wife's, oh I remember when I married Rebecca..."

Great, a trip down memory lane, funny thing is that Shawn and Rebecca got married in Vegas…by Elvis…come on. Hell everyone has heard this when they all got married, so why do they all act interested when he says it every bloody time there's a wedding?!

All I want is to see the girl I love walk down the aisle to me, and marry her, to spend the rest of my life with her, to have children with her, to grow old with her, which I will faster than her considering her age.

"...but the most beautiful thing you can give your wife, is your loving words and promise" huh? Oh he's done, ok act like you listened to it all.

"That's...thanks for that Shawn...it really...helped"

"Boy you didn't hear a word I said did you?" Dammit. Whereas my smart-ass fiancé when I need her to cover for me.

"Umm, well-

"Well don't come to us for help writing your vows" Vows? That's what he's talking about.

Puh-lease easy, I can write a whole essay about what to say, its simple, he's going on about it like its so har-

"Dude, now I know what you may be thinking, but Shawn's right, V got Lai to bother me about writing something perfect, and you may think you know what your going to say, but dude, she knows how you feel, you've told her loads of times, but this time, it has to be special, something that will take her breath away-

"Or she won't be happy, Steph was a total bridzilla, and dude, it took me ages to figure what to say, and dude you only have 1 and a half months now"

"Well, looks like I'll need your help guys" That should shut them up.

the next morning...

We were all sitting in the restaurant before us girls were leaving to go to New York, and I thought as everyone was tired and still sleepy, it would be fun to tease and bug them.

"Oh my God Jeff! The damn bakery won't do the cake I want! I want a 5 layered cake and...and they won't do it! Someone get on to them, beat them, threaten them, do something!" I yelled. I hope he's smart enough to catch on.

"Baby...calm down, its just a cak-"

"Ooooh, he so went there" the guys mumbled.

"Just a cake? Just a cake?! Gosh how insensitive can you be Jeff!" Oh this is fun, I like the look on their faces, they are dreading what's to come.

"Man, maybe New York is a bad ide-" I hear Ashley mumble to Mickie.

"what?! Why?! You don't think I'll find the perfect dress?! You guys promised I would! If I don't get the dress I want then...then...urghhh!" I yelled and stormed off.

"The next one and a half months will be hell" John sighed.

"I so don't want to go to New York now" Mickie said already exhausted after that little outburst.

"We have to, we have to do this for her" Ashley said.

"Um, I think I will go...check on her" Paul laughed

"I wouldn't...she might bite your insensitive head off" all the guys laughed, but who cares, jokes on them, she's pulling one over them, not me.

"I'm sure I can handle her"

"Good luck with that"

"You got them good" It aint over yet.

"Got who...what are you talking about?"

"You know, the whole bridzilla shit"

"You think I'm a bridzilla! Gosh Jeff! How can you say such mean things! You don't care about this wedding do you? Am I the only one that wants it to be perfect" i cried.

"what? I thought...but we...you were going to mess with...I-

"Gotcha"

"ooo your good" Tell me something I don't know.

**Read and Review ya'll!**

**WMania was awsome yo!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**by 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover! **

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Babe, yesterday Shawn brought something up." Shawn was thinking? That's new.

"Yea?"

"Well vows, I mean, we're writing our own right?"

"Well yea, I mean if you wanna… I mean I thought we could, it doesn't have to be anything big, just the truth."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm Elaina Rebecca Cena aren't I."

"And I love you for that and that alone."

"That is such a cope out."

"What?"

"Loving me for me…but it was the most perfect thing to say."

"True too."

"I love you too Jeffrey Nero."

"So how'd the dress shopping go?"

"Would you like my honest answer or the answer that Ashley would tell you?"

"Both" It was hilarious to say the least.

"Well for me it went well, I saw so many gorgeous dresses. And you know how I said I wanted a traditional gown?"

"Yea."

"Well I saw some absolutely stunning dresses but I'm not too sure. I mean what about being unique and different. And I have a plan."

"I'm listening."

"Well yesterday I bought a gown…after bitching about how it wasn't perfect, but Nomi, V, Ashley and Mickie were giving me the whole it's perfect deal. So I got it, but when they were trying dresses on I put a dress back, the dress. They just won't know about it till I'm on the isle."

"What about the first dress?"

"Well I got it, because it was fairly cheap. So we could ruin it. In a bridzilla moment…or you could ruin it on the Hardy Show…whichever works."

"You should ruin it…with me but they can assume it was just you."

"This'll be fun. Or at least not boring."

"Things are never boring with you around."

"I resent that."

"No you don't." Damn him being right today.

"Oh and just so things can either match or not, the bridesmaids dresses are all two tone dresses, Nomi's is dark blue with a white layer over the top, making it look light blue. Ashley's is Pink with a black layer over the top, making it look a pinkie-purple. V's is emerald green and white so it's two shades of green, and Mickie's is orange and white, but it looks to fade to yellow."

"So we've got light and dark blue, pink and purple, emerald green and light green and orange and yellow." Pretty much. "I got an idea, can we get like black ties with huge colourful dots on them…matching their respective bridesmaid of course."

"That you can…but no gangster guns ok?!"

"Done and done." Our wedding is coming along nicely.

"Now Colouring book, what are we doing to this dress?"

"Which dress?"

"The one I got to ruin."

"Well my dear, if by some random twist of fate, I bought some new dye today, I'm thinking we give it a little make over, tie-dye session."

"Hell to the yeah. Is the dye permanent?"

"Some is."

"Can you give me some streaks with temporary stuff."

"You know I can."

"Let's get messy then." Man we sound like four year olds…but this is gonna be fun.

I've now got some blue and purple streaks in my hair, curtesy of my fiancé, and I love them. But the wedding dress fiasco actually was an improvement. Believe it or not. And it looks really cool, it's now orange, blue, green, purple, red and black. All thanks to Jeff's wonderful creative streak. I think I might just wear this on a raw if there's ever the need to, it reeks of awesomeness, to quote Adam.

Now how to make this very public bitch session. How to make it seem like I've ruined this dress and Jeff doesn't know.

**Read and Review ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"...and she is freaking out and having some sort of fit, she wouldn't say what, but we need to get to her room, like now" V told the girls.

"Uh oh, good luck with that" I laughed, wait till they see the dress.

"Shut up Jeff! It can't be that bad, I mean it's probably something small," Ashley added. Sure, to me and her yes, to you lot it's fucking huge.

"Well whatever it is, don't keep my fiancé waiting, I mean she can't be that bad" well it isn't she ruined it on purpose, but hey they don't know that.

"Alright girls lets go" Mickie said bracing herself for what is to come.

Ok, so I was dying my hair, and I spilt the different colours, not knowing the dress was beside me. Got it.

"Lainz, can we come in?!"

"GO AWAY! I TOLD YOU GUYS! IT WASNT THE PERFECT DRESS! IT'S JINXED! THE WEDDING IS JINXED!" I screamed

"What?! Lainz, were coming in" I heard V and Nomi yell and the girls all walked in, and I was sitting on the floor hugging onto the dress like my life depended on it, in 'tears'.

"Look at it! i told you! I told you all it wasn't the perfect dress, I mean it's jinxed, this had to happen to it!"

"Bu...but ho-nice hair btw" I looked up in 'disbelief'.

"My hair? My hair! Don't get me started on my hair, just take a look at my fucking dress! God, all you girls wanted was to leave as soon as possible to eat, and look what they got me! A shit wedding dress that accidentally got hair dye all over!" I snapped in 'anger'.

Though I have to say nice eye Ash for noticing my hair, unlike these other chicks. Hmm I should promote you to maid of honour.

"Ooh, ok...ok, we can get it out, it will be per-" what? Ok, I was not counting on that!

"I don't want this anymore! It's hideous! And...its...all your fault guys!"

"Oh, honey, we are really...really sorr-

"Save it! I need some alone time! Leave! Just leave!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

They all looked at one another concerned and knew that they should leave. As soon as they left I wiped my face and smirked as I looked down at the new dyed dress, it is quite a masterpiece if I do say so myself.

Monday Night Raw...

"So what happened?" I asked the girls as they walked into the canteen, trying to suppress a laugh, apparently Mickie's face was to die for. I can't wait for her grand entrance here, I mean it may hurt a little but I'll laugh about it later.

"She...her dress...it...kinda-" Nomi began.

"Spit it out" John said

"Got ruined"

"How bad was-

"Like dye all over-

"Not what I meant" John said looking around worried.

"I think your husband means, how bad was her attitude?" Paul asked.

"Oh...well...I guess the wedding is getting to he-

"AND I DON'T CARE, WHEN I TELL YOU TO MOVE I MEAN MOVE NOW! DON'T MESS WITH ME"

"That bad" V said and popped her head out of the canteen door. "She's yelling at security, get ready for the fire works" she warned.

"what?!" I snapped as I walked into the canteen.

"Um, how are you today sis?" Perfect darling brother…I'm tormenting you.

**Glad ya'll liked it!**

**Read and review ya'll!**

**And thanks to those who have stuck by Lainz and Jeff are continuing to read about their adventures! Lol **

**Much love from both 68 stones from a broken heart and me…JCJH.lover**


	6. Chapter 6

**by JCJH.lover and 68 stones from a broken heart! **

**Chapter 6**

"So this whole bridzilla thing is just an act you're not like gonna ever be that evil with me right?" Oh that's classic, he's squirming.

"Hey, I told you its all an act, you know I can't do high class. Besides, when I'm really upset I go deathly quiet, that's why it's called deathly."

"Should I be scared?" Nah not really.

"Very."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yep" God this is good.

"So what's next for the bridzilla from hell?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I only have like a day for this to go down…what's left to get fussed over now? Tomorrows the damn hen's and buck's nights, so I can't complain about them now can I. Oh and Jeffrey, if you show up drunk or hung over I will not marry your ass."

"Yes ma'am." Joker. "So what else is there to do?"

"Vows. I can get up you in public about vows."

"Have you started yours yet?" Nah, its just vows.

"No not yet. Are they honestly that big of a deal? I mean I want what I say to be important but at the end of the day you know how I feel about you."

"That's what I thought, but according to your brother and Paul they are a big deal."

"Let's not make it a big deal. Or let's do something different. Show it in a different way or something. Ok?"

"Deal. Now how anal are you planning to get at me?"

"Extremely."

"Good to know."

"Where is he?!" Man yelling is fun.

"Who are you looking for darl?" Poor Matt, right in the line of fire.

"You're retard of a brother."

"Catering" Let's go have some fun.

"You may want to stay away then." He's so gonna follow me now.

I walked, with one Matthew Moore Hardy following into Catering looking like I was going to kill someone, I wasn't…but they don't know that.

"Jeffrey Nero fucking Hardy, how dare you!"

"What'd I do?" He is so hot looking innocent.

"What'd you do? You call this CRAP vows?"

"You read my vows?"

"If I could even call them that…I wanted to see what you thought. And I get this?!" Man this is so much fun, and Jeff is good.

"Come on, you know how I feel about you."

"No he didn't" I heard John groan to Matt behind me.

"Yes, I do. And clearly, judging by your vows it's not much." That was harsh, awesome but harsh.

"Lainz, bab-

"DON'T BABE ME! Until you write your vows the wedding is OFF." Man this is getting good, and I know what's going on.

"No, please, Lainz I swe-

"You swear? You swear what? If your vows aren't done by tomorrow lunch the wedding is OFF. And if ANYONE helps him, consider me single." Jeff looks crushed, and he knows I'm faking.

"Are you ok babe? I didn't hurt you in reality did I?"

"Nah, just the thought of not spending my life with you, it really hit home you know."

"You never, EVVERRR have to worry about that again" Man now I'm quoting Jericho, how sad.

"Good."

"Hey Jeff, I'm thinking we should start on these no vow vows aye."

"Probably, ok, you get one part of the room, I'll take the oth-

"I call bed."

"I'll take the table then."

"Alright, no talking till I'm done."

"Agreed."

_If everyone could see her now_

_They might try and care_

_But then they would all know _

_And then they would all stare_

_No they must never be told_

_Coz one day my life will be good_

_And I will be happy_

_Until I met you alone I stood_

_Until the day I met you_

_You listened to the silence_

_You spoke as though no one was around_

_It was you who stopped my adolescence_

_And as I stand here today _

_I just want to say_

_That I will love you forever_

_In my heart you'll always stay. _

Done and done, no matter how corny it is, it's not a legit vow, it could be a song, if I had any talent at all…I mean I'm better than Jillian but that's not saying much.

"How you going bub?"

"I'm still thinking…but I'll get there soon."

_Lainz, the breath of the morning._ NO that sucks. Come on Jeff, it's not hard.

_You're beautiful...but strange...So am I.__  
__You're smart...but still slow...So am I.__  
__You're impatient...but fast...So am I.__  
__You're tired...but still last...So do I.__  
__You're hot...but still cold...So am I.__  
__You're established...but not old...So am I.__  
__You're waiting...but happy...So am I.__  
__You're leaving...but staying...So am I.__  
__You're amazing...but weird...So am I.__  
__You're yourself...but still feared...So am I.__  
__We both want to be...A forever seen star.__  
__I have to say...a lot in common is what we are._

Good, that's done.

"I'm finished, what about you?"

"I'm done too, now I think I might just have to repay you for being a bitch earlier."

"I think you just might" God he's as bad as me, but that's why I love him.

**Hope ya enjoy this chappy! Read and Review ya'll!**


	7. Chapter 7

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 7**

"Well can't I least say goodbye to him?!" damn these chicks.

"No!" the yelled in unison.

"Honey, your not to see him tonight, and will have to wait till tomorrow to see your hubby to be, tonight's your last night of freedom, enjoy it!" V exclaimed.

Wow this is it, my last night of freedom. This is really happening, we are getting married tomorrow, it feels like just yesterday we met.

_"Shit, sorr-" I froze mid sentence, it was Jeff Hardy, as in the intercontinental champ Jeff Hardy as in Team ex-well you get the picture. __  
__  
__"That was all me, sorry about that" I was still staring at him, he looked so fine, I couldn't help it, you wouldn't either if you saw him in the flesh. __  
__  
__"Um hello are you still here?" he chuckled waving his hand over my face.__  
__  
__"Huh, oh right, yeah, um its ok, I was just getting umm, a umm-__  
__  
__"drink?"__  
__  
__"Yeah, that" I felt like an idiot.__  
__  
__"Well lemme buy you one, its the least I can do" he offered and how could I say no, well actually I couldn't say a thing I was staring into his eyes, his amazin-__  
__  
__"Is that a yes?"__  
__  
__"Um yeah sure" I casually shrugged._

I don't remember being that wasted, guess I was, oh well, he fell for me anyway. Oh but the time we actually did it, I remember that clearly, I mean I thought he was going to be rejecting me, who would have thought the first guy I sleep with would be the only guy in the world I would be sleeping with.

_"We kind of have to share a room, we got here late so they gave one of our rooms...away, is that ok?"__  
__  
__"Yeah, umm sure" I replied trying to keep my voice casual and calm and not sound too excited.__  
__  
__So we went up to our room, that's right OUR ROOM! When Jeff opened the door he dropped the bags and looked around the room. __  
__  
__"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed" he said.__  
__  
__Don't ask me why, I just wanted to, I had to. I walked over to him and kissed him. I hope he doesn't rej- he's kissing me back and with more force. I take off his shirt and he unzips my dress and we go over to the bed..._

I can't believe I had to make the move, and I was the unexperienced teen, oh well, I gave him something no girl could give him as good as I did...do.

"Hey! Snap out of it...its time for your last night of freed-

"Well actually not really, she will still be free, its Jeff's last night, dude will remain whipped for the rest of his life" What is it with Johnny always coming at the dumbest times?!

"What's up bro? Oh God, don't say you've lost Jeff already"

"Nah...not yet" hardy ha-ha. "Just came to grab my wallet, have fun tonight, not too much, and V remember your married to the hottest guy in the world and that you're not free, your marr-

"Yeah, yeah leave!" I snapped.

"Yes ma'am" he joked with a marine like salute, that gimmick is getting old bro.

I looked at myself in the mirror, ok I don't look bad, for me, I'm wearing this blue spaghetti strap dress. Nothing to big, nothing too small for a night on the town. I blame Nomi, she got me wearing damn dresses.

"Uhh, is that what your wearing?" I saw V and Nomi's reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"Yeah why?"

They both looked at one and walked over to me, they gave me a tiara, then started spraying body glitter all over me. And then wrapped multi-coloured tassel scarfs around me.

I looked at my reflection, I look like a party popper that's been popped. All colourful, though Jeff would love it, I'm so bright and colourful. Hell he would tell me I look like a walking box of skittles. Especially with my hair still blue and purple, I liked it and with my _perfect_ dress it looks completely rad.

"Ok, why are we waiting in the freezing cold?!" I asked the giggling bunch of girls.

"One word, limo" I looked up and saw it coming our way. I can see this is going to be a loong night.

We all got in, and V opened the bottle of champagne, and instead of pouring it in glasses she passed it over to me, and they all started chanting for me to drink. So hell, I did it.

"So girlies...what are we doing?" I asked still drowning the bottle.

"Tonight, your going to class" Ashley smirked.

"I was done with school years ago...I don't wanna!" What are they talking about, man this champagne is getting to me, I am a wuss tonight.

"You having graduated in this class" Mickie adds.

They are soooo up to something, I am scared. Just let me make down the aisle tomorrow and I will be happy.

What seemed like half an hour later, a few more drinks and more crazy antics and talk with the girls the limo stopped, I guess we have arrived where we were meant to go.

"Ok, so get out already" I laugh and start swaying side to side to the rhythm of the music we had on. "Come o-Oi! What are you doing?" Everything went black, they totally covered my eyes.

"Come on, you can't see till you get in"

I felt kinda tipsy, although I am being a hypocrite cause I told Jeff he couldn't get wasted but I'm not wasted just yet, I was having fun, and we only just got to our destination. I don't know which o0f the girls were holding onto me but they walked side by side with me until I felt them sit me down in a chair.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?!" I yell

"YES!" they yell in unison and I take it off, and blink a couple of times to get my vision back. I look around, it looks like were in an empty club.

"This is it?" I am truly disappointed.

"No, turn this way" I turn around and see a pole. Uh oh.

"You are going to get lessons in pole dancing" Oh hell no!

"Yeah, I don't think so" I say and get up and they push me back down on the seat.

"You can give Jeff a show on your wedding night if ya know what we mean" Hmmm, interesting.

But then again, I am so not getting up there and making a fool of myself, drunk or not, there no way, no way i-

"I can't believe I'm up here" They got me up here, who knew the divas were so strong, but they also had the help of V and Nomi, and pulled me up on stage.

"Show us what you got!" Steph cheered

"I hate you all!"

"Come on! DJ play us a song!"

Flo Rider Low started, damn I love this song. Damn the rhythm will make me start dancing. And I did, hey I'm pretty good dancing on a pole. Maybe my wedding night will be saucier than expected, which is definitely saying something.

I spun around on the pole, and seductively started dancing, hell this is one hell of a hen's night! But it will be better once they are all on stage. I jumped off and grabbed the girls, we all got up and started dancing.

Ok after like well god only knows how much time and more drinks and dancing I collapsed onto a chair. Oh god what a night...and its only 2am.

"Hey...nights not over, we're hitting a club with actual people too" Man I am tired.

"But...I need my rest-

"Puh-lease none of us rested the night before our weddings, sleeps overrated, cause we will party till dawn!"

"Yes but unlike certain people V, I have absolutely no intention of being drunk at my wedding, and none of you are allowed to be either."

The rest of the night was crazzy. We hit some club where I was given a lap dance by so many bloody guys, now I'm just gonna put this out there, they were hot, but seriously they had nothing on my rainbow haired warrior. I swear if Jeff was here, he would totally freak out from jealousy. Which I would love to see.

Now its 4am, and I had to call it a night, and I made them take me back. So now I am collapsed on my bed, and hopefully will fall asleep any minute to then wake up to marry my soul mate.

**Thanks for all the reviews ya'll!**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 8**

"Dude get your ass off the damn couch." I don't think so.

"Hmm let me think abou that…request denied." Stupid little Cena.

"Hardy, don't make me carry your lazy ass to _your_ damn bucks night."

"MC don't even bother, I don't want one, I just wanna watch this here movie." After my brother stopped being a total ass about me and Lainz the younger Hardy was dubbed MC, less confusing that way.

"Yea, like that's what you want. It's your last night of freedom."

"Yes, it is, and unlike whoever made the expression I _want_ to loose that so called privilege."

"Wow, as your future brother in law that was the perfect thing to say." That usually happens when you speak from the heart, dumbshit.

"Good, so you can just leave and have my bucks night without me. I have no intention of being wasted or hungover for my wedding." Lainz would kill me.

"Jeff, I speak as the brother of the bride when I say, you will be fully functional at the wedding, there is nothing to worry about, now come on, let's just go have a little fun…nothing bad I swear."

I am never trusting Matthew Cena ever again. Nothing bad my arse, we're in a damn strip club. Good thing Shawn came with. Being the loving Christian father he is he brought himself a blindfold, I just borrowed his extra. Dammit, why am I moving?!

"Put me down you fuckers."

"Not happening." Fuck, what are they doing?

"I do not want a fucking lap dance."

"Too bad." I will get my own fucking way.

"How much are they paying you miss?" Even if I have to spend money to get it.

"They offered me 1500 for this dance, that's fantastic money."

"Look I'll pay you 2 grand to not do it."

"Done."

"Thank you" Thank god they give lap dances in private here.

"So why didn't you want the lap dance?"

"I'm in love. With a wonderful woman."

"Let me guess she dumped you?" You couldn't be more wrong.

"No actually we're getting married tomorrow." Can't wait.

"Ahh buck's night. Well you certainly are one of a kind, instead of living it up, your mellowing out."

"Why do I need to live it up? I'm marrying my soul mate."

"I'm happy for you."

"Besides, I've had years of so called freedom, Lainz, well she's giving up something for me."

"Yea, what's that?"

"Oh you don't have to listen to me you know."

"No it's ok, you're a really down to earth interesting guy." Thanks. "That and lap dance last 15minutes, so really your paying me too."

"Ahh ok, well you see, when I met her she was a virgin, it's just me she's ever been with."

"So she's waiting till marriage?"

"No, we've had sex, but it's just been me and her."

"That's really beautiful. I wish there were more men like you."

"Not all men are pigs, you just gotta look herd enough."

"I will. Thanks –

"Jeff."

"Talisa."

"Thank you for allowing me to get to talk to you then Talisa, and your real name is so much nicer than 'Miss Delilah'"

"Thanks Jeff. It was great talking to you." I gave Talisa her money and we left. I had a very satisfied smile on my face, sure the boys will think it's from the lap dance, but it's really just from duping them.

"There you are my man."

"MC you are a fucking horrible liar. Now let's split, I really don't like this place."

"I agree with McWhipped over here." Thank you Shawn…wait that wasn't a compliment.

So I was dragged to this really popular club, it was good, but I really didn't feel like getting hit on or anything. So I just sat down with Shawn.

"So how much did it cost you?"

"What?"

"To get out of the lap dance?" Smart man.

"How'd you know?"

"I did the same thing before Rebecca and I renewed our vows."

"2 grand."

"It cost me 4."

"Poor you then buddy."

"It was worth it."

"I agree with you there."

"You and Lainz, you're lucky you know. I mean you have it. Not many couples do now, hell compared to you and Lainz none of the guys in here do." Wow.

"Thanks Shawn, that means a lot."

"Oi, puss bags" Great Cena's drunk. "Seen as you two are being piss pants we're going back to the hotel to play TDD" TDD, as in truth or dare, are they teenage girls now?! I guess it's at least the hotel, that's a bit better than here.

Ok, I was wrong TDD doesn't mean truth or dare, it means truth dare or drink. There are way too many shot glasses to drink. But the way they've got this set up, is they give you all your options up front so you just pick one.

"Right Jeff, you can either put this on" Where the hell did Cena get a gold banana hammock? "And knock on Vinnie Mac's door. Or you can skull three shots of rum." Not happening.

"I'll take the truth then."

"How have you lived with Lainz being the bridzilla?" Shit that's a good one. Umm fuck do I lie, or tell them in their drunken stupor.

"She hasn't been one."

"Are you kidding? She's worse than Steph was."

"Nah, that was all a prank. On you drunkards for saying she'd gone soft." No one's hit me, that a plus…laughing is good too, at least only Shawn will remember tomorrow these clowns really have had way to much to drink.

The game went on for another hour before everyone had passed out, with the exception of Shawn and I.

"So it was really all a prank?"

"Yea, it was good fun too, everyone was shit scared of her."

"What about the dress fiasco?"

"That was planned. She really didn't want that dress, it was just to shut the divas up. She had found the perfect dress already, and no one but her has seen it, so we just hair tie-dyed the dress. Hopefully if Vinnie Mac lets us, we'll use it for a wwe wedding on Raw in a few months."

"Oh nice one. So if no ones seen her new dress who's helping her tomorrow?"

"I'd never thought about it."

"I'll do it. She's like a daughter to me."

"Thank you Shawn. Will you still be good to be a groomsman?"

"Yea, it's just helping her get it on…then her real dad can come talk to her."

"Man you've thought about this haven't you?"

"Kinda, I had a feeling you two were up to something, you didn't look hurt and scared enough when she came near."

"I always said you were a smart man."

We hit the sack, it was around 3 in the morning. I was ok with that. I hadn't done anything regrettable, and despite it all it had been fun. I mean who wouldn't want to see Paul knocking on Vinnie Mac's door in that gold banana hammock, yea he said he'd do it just for kicks. I know, seeing Paul in the banana hammock, not the greatest thing in the world, but the reaction of his father in law…priceless.

Now, just a few hours sleep until I see my soul mate.

**Read and Review ya'll! One more chappy left!**


	9. Chapter 9

**by 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 9**

Ok, breath...just breathe. Yes your getting married in like two hours, but to the guy you love...so breathe.

I can't believe the day is finally here, I am marrying Jeff. I don't know whether I want to cry or to scream at the top of my lungs! I think I'll take scream, as there will be more crying going on later.

I run over to the balcony outside my room and look around and the amazing view. The sun is shining down on me, and the world is just perfect today.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Yes, you are...so come on girl, start getting ready" I turn around and see V and the girls and run over to them all for a huge group hug...that includes princess Mac and Mel.

"Did all of you...that have been married feel like this on your day?"

"Of course!" Steph said with a smile.

"And you too? I mean even though you married my dumbass bro" love Johnny, but also love taking the piss.

"You don't see him the way I do" V laughed

"Good, cause that would be totally illegal" after a few disgusted faces from the girls I was shoved into the bathroom for my shower.

"How long has he been doing that?" Sean asked the guys.

"I'd say...half an hour" John said as the guys watched me walk up and down my room nervously.

Ok, I know what I'm going to say, I know how much I love her, and she really loves me, so what am I feeling nervous for? I mean I can picture how calm and relaxed she must be feeling, while I am freaking out, and my nerves are getting the better of m-

"Yo, Jeff! Snap out of it-

"Yeah, I feel sick, just watching you, my head is spinning and all I have stuck in my head is the image of my father in laws face...do I want to remember?" Paul said looking around at everyone both nervous and curiously.

"Don't worry, I prayed for your soul to be cleansed" Shawn said and I burst into laughter.

"I don't want to remember" Paul quickly said.

"Alright enough of this, bro get yourself into the shower and get ready, don't want to keep your future wife waiting" Everyone, including me looked at Matt. (Hardy).

"Dear God will ya'll get over my hatred for her, that was so 3 years ago"

I got into the shower and looked at my reflection and smiled. This was it after today I was going to be a married man. God I wonder what Lainz is doing?!

"I...think...I'm...having...a...panic...attack"

"Oh for goodness sake Lainz, we thought out of all of us, you would be the one who wouldn't break down from your nerves"

"I am not breaking down, just...nervous" Oh God, I'm doing the right thing right?!

Of course I am, how could I even think that I'm not! I love Jeff, he loves me, I mean I am spending the rest of my life with my soul mate, what's not right about that?! God I can do a lot with my head.

"oh wow, guys you look amazing" I notice that they are all dressed, they look so beautiful. That means I will look even more beautiful.

"So...come on, lets see your dress, go put it on" You gotta wait just like everyone else.

"Nope, you only see it when we get to the alter, until then I will have a coat on or something"

"what? No fair!" the girls protested

"Too bad, now leave so I can get changed"

Half an hour later and I've straightened my hair, sure it's not a huge deal but I never put that much effort into my hair anyway, I've done my make up, keeping it very me, it's light, very natural. And I've almost got my dress on, it just need the zip done up, yea, my wedding dress is classy and has a zip, it's an invisible one don't worry.

Ok, I will not be like Randy and cry as I look at how amazing I look, I will not be conceite- well its my wedding day, hell yes I can...today.

There's a knock at the door and I roll my eyes, no matter how hard this damn zip is they aren't seeing my dress. "Girls, I said you can't see-

"Its Shawn!" Shawn?

"Come in"

He walks in and stops half way and looks at me.

"You look very beautiful" I can feel myself blushing. I turn around so he can help me with my blasted zip. Damn zip, clearly it's mean to be, Shawn is meant to help me, it was like friggin butter in _his_ hands.

"So, I know that your parents are going straight there, because they didn't get an earlier flight, and well I was thinking, I mean only if you want...and well your alone an-

"Shawn, I would love to go down with you" And I seriously would, the guy is like a second father to me. He has been there for me for years, and for that I am truly thankful and love him.

"You look like you have something to say Lainz" And he is a mind reader…have I mentioned that?

"Thankyou… I really can't express how I feel so thankyou...for everything" He walks over to me and sits me down on the end of the bed and sits beside me.

"Even though I am the guy, I know how you are feeling, nervous, excited, like your walking on air, let me tell you, Jeff is feeling the same, right now he is waiting at the other end of the aisle for the gir-women he loves. Sweetheart, when I look at you guys together, I see this couple that are so full of life, and so in love, and have so much respect for one another, all I can say is that I wish you the best, I wish for you the same things I wish for myself, and much more"

I stare at him taking all of that in, and pull him into a hug, and try not to cry. Oh hell with it, I am so crying, I can always re-do the make up.

"Ok, so we ready to go?"

"Yes, and Shawn, I love you so much, thankyou"

"Lets go babygirl"

_Here comes the bride_ the wedding march…I think not. It is Jeff and me we're thinking of. I walked down the isle to Amazing by Janelle, it truly is a beautiful song, who gives a shit if it's not traditional, nothing so far has been. Every single eye, plastic or not, I'm thinking of my uncle when I say that, is on me, and me alone, I feel on top of the world. See this is why you fool the world and get the pretty dress that no one knows about, so they are all like _wow_ when you walk. I rule clearly. Jeff is an idiot, I love the man but seriously right now his eyes are full of lust, well I can see a humungous amount of love in them too, but right now it looks like he'd jump me here and now…scary thought really. Ok so my parents flight was delayed just a little so they weren't here in time, but it's ok they got here right at the last minute, and are both currently sitting front row. Shawn is doing the honour of giving me away, dad insisted that he do it, something about picture perfection or some rubbish like that. I'm not too fussed because between you and me I actually wanted Shawn to be the one giving me away.

Ok right, onto the dress right. All right the dress, truth be told I found it in a 'fairy shop' I asked about it and the clerk told me that it used to be a wedding dress but someone altered it into a costume, I bought it without the matching wings and it's perfect. Ok, it could be a boob tube top, but has a thin silver ribbon making it a halter. The bodice is rather clingy, and has a dark pink lace in a design going across it. The layers have been changed so there are two tones of purple and a dark pink one, and a slight train. A/N : here is the link.

At the troll bridge on Jeff's property, where in some freak way he'd built a little arc for us, god knows when or how, all I know is that I love it. It was truly a work of art. At the arc, in front of the troll bridge on Jeff's Imag-I-nation stood the man of my dreams and a priest, Jeff and I may be a little out there, but we still have base Christian morals, and we both wanted a priest to join us in wed.

As I reached the arc with my almost husband the priest started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jeff Hardy and Elaina Cena. Who gives this woman away?"

"On behalf of John Cena Snr and myself I, Shawn Hickenbottom give away Elaina."

"Thank you Shawn." I whispered so only he could hear.

"Anything for you babygirl." Then Shawn went and took his rightful place in the ceremony, as Jeff's groomsman.

"Do you Jeff take Elaina to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you Elaina take Jeff to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"No" Stop Gasping. "April fools." Now you all laugh…but Jeff looks hurt. "You wanted to get married on April first, and Jeff, nothing on this planet could stop me from saying I do with all the truth I have in me."

"Will I love you with everything you are to me till we die? Hell yea, I mean I do."

"The couple have decided to write their own vows." The priest gestured for Jeff to start. I don't think so, mine aren't that good.

"Lainz –

"Umm can I do mine first?" Dammit stop laughing.

"Lainz, I'll do anything for you, if you wanna go first, I'm completely fine with that."

"I love you." Ok Lainz, you can do this. "Umm before I start we would just like you all to know, that because of the style of well us, and our wedding we put in place a 'no written vows' rule, we also had a half hour time limit." Why are you clapping? Are you retarded? Did I do good? What?

"Jeff." Looking in his eyes, man I could get lost in his eyes…Oh yea, vows right. "My vows are a poem ok?" Good, coz I can't exactly change them now.

"_If everyone could see her now_

_They might try and care_

_But then they would all know _

_And then they would all stare_

_No they must never be told_

_Coz one day my life will be good_

_And I will be happy_

_Until I met you alone I stood_

_Until the day I met you_

_You listened to the silence_

_You spoke as though no one was around_

_It was you who stopped my adolescence_

_And as I stand here today _

_I just want to say_

_That I will love you forever_

_In my heart you'll always stay_"

OH MY GOD. I made him cry! He's actually crying…it isn't that good, I mean I meant every word, but I know I can't write so what the hell. God I love this man. I put the ring that he'd picked out on his hand…the ring that bound us to each other, mind, body and soul, forever.

"Jeff, your vows son?" I took a quick squiz at the crowd, all my lovely bridesmaids are in tears, so is Steph and my parentals, Johnny's tearing up, ok, pretty much everyone is.

"Lainz, like you mine is emotry, so just bare with me ok?"

"_You're beautiful...but strange...So am I.  
You're smart...but still slow...So am I.  
You're impatient...but fast...So am I.  
You're tired...but still last...So do I.  
You're hot...but still cold...So am I.  
You're established...but not old...So am I.  
You're waiting...but happy...So am I.  
You're leaving...but staying...So am I.  
You're amazing...but weird...So am I.  
You're yourself...but still feared...So am I.  
We both want to be...A forever seen star.  
I have to say...a lot in common is what we are._"

Aww baby, that was beautiful…WAIT A SEC, he said I was slow…ok maybe I am. Still that was beautiful. I love it. Now I'm crying, great the whole fucking ceremony is tears among tears wow that's special. The ring slipped on my finger, and it burned like the passion that dwells within me.

"Does anyone have a reason these two should not be wed?" Silence…that's right bitches, your asses would be mine if you did.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." You remember that lust I was telling you about, well Jeff kissed me with _everything_ he had…and boy that was some kiss, I matched his passion mark for mark, and it was amazing…it was like no one was here…but of course, as payback for me at his wedding, Johnny had something to say.

"Get a room…my eyes are burning." Assmonkey.

"We have one, and you're definitely never seeing it." That shut him up…fast.

Ok, now all I have to do is live through my reception, which could be a bit of a hassle, you really don't wanna know about V and Johnny's, I don't think V or Johnny do either for that matter.

Hmm I know that like for my last 3 birthdays the guys have outdone themselves, but somehow I really didn't think this very far through…yea, I handed over the rights to our reception to Matt and Johnny, the brothers of the couple, and then V got roped in and convinced Nomi to help, and they've all kept it from me and Jeff, I can't wait to see what they come up with. And what Matt's house looks like.

Well I guess I should keep you a little up to date. Jeff and I and our evil genius minds, still haven't clued anyone in on what we were doing…well Jeff said he let it slip last night, but only Shawn remembers so it's ok. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yea, our evil genius, well we decided since they were planning our party, we'd come get changed. So right now Jeff and I are quickly getting changed, and Shawn's waiting in the living room. Yes, I know, they sent Shawn to make sure we didn't take too long, if you know what I mean. But so not the point. Anyway, so I'm getting changed into what once could have been called a wedding gown, now it's a million different colours and is like mid thigh cut off, with a mega train, that can, and will be removed later. Even Jeff's playing it up, we got his salmon suit, and added some colour to it, now it's pretty much the same colours as my dress. Except he went one better, he made himself a tie, it's really something quite amazing. He's used all types of materials and colours from our wedding, so it's a one of a kind, yea no one knows about that either.

"Let me guess? Wedding with finger paint?"

"Not even Shawn." Christ how old are yo- oh wait I married him, can't really say that shit anymore…it reflects on me.

"I would like to present to you…the rainbow haired couple."

"The rainbow haired couple…what about the clothes, and accessories, it's like a giant piece of art." Thanks a lot Shawn. "But like art, it just works." Aww.

"Excellent. Now let's not keep those evil minions of ours waiting too long. To the chariot." Man I'm a loser.

"To the chariot." And Jeff's a toss, he copied me!

"How old are you two?"

"Not as old as you pops." Even I like that call.

Our 'chariot' was of course a couple of quads. Come on it is Jeff and I after all. Shawn drove his car behind the quads, so he knew which paths to go down. As we walked through Matt's doors, it was no longer to see Matt's boring ass house, it was to wonderland. Yes, they managed to make Matt's house wonderland, from Alice and wonderland…and believe it or not Jeff and I fit right in. I love it, I mean really love it. I'm actually crying. Great now Shawn's got the mic, he must be introducing us for the first time. Aww.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce for the very first time, Elaina and Jeff Hardy, the rainbow couple." All eyes on me. Ok I really need to stop copying other people's sayings and shit…now it's Candice's, but it's true, all eyes were on us and we were glowing.

"For the first dance, it is the traditional father daughter dance." I walked over to my dad, and we went to the centre of the floor. 'Butterfly kisses' By Bob Carlisle started playing, and my dad and I danced together for the first time ever, however after the start of the "sweet sixteenth" verse, the music stopped. I looked around, completely lost, then someone gave my dad a mic.

"Sweet pea. That's as far as our trip goes, now it's time for your father daughter dance."

"Old man say what?"

"May I have this dance?" Shawn?! What the hell?

"Of course." Man that's so cool my dad accepts the role Shawn has taken in the last like 4 years, and it means a lot to me.

'Horses' by Darryl Braithwaite started playing, another very pretty slow song. And Shawn and I danced, for the whole song, and I was crying…and now the body paint Jeff had put on me to match my dress was smudging, but no one cared. As the music finished Jeff came up to us and bowed, Shawn held out my hand towards Jeff, man this is what dreams are made of, for a wedding as untraditional as ours was this is really sweet.

"Jeff take care of her." Thanks for that _dads_, yes both Shawn and Dad were talking to Jeff then.

"Ok, enough of the elderly." Nice one Johnny. "To the bride and groom" A chorus of "bride and groom" were heard. "And their first dance." Johnny added, before he started performing 'Right Now' for us, which meant a lot, considering the people around us.

We danced the night away…until Johnny took the mic again.

"Ok, now we've all had fun, but the night's still young." Shit. "For all the years I've known Elaina, she's been a spoilt twerp, as a kid, always got what she wanted…and yes, she is currently pouting." Stop laughing…Johnny's evil. "Still no boy was ever good enough for my little sister, she's my sister after all. Until Jeff came along. I didn't like it to start with, neither did a few others in the room." Matt's hand shot up, laughter followed. "But no matter what, I could see the love the two had. The tomboy and the extremist. What a couple. But Jeff I feel sorry for you man, I mean you have to put up with her, I mean bridzilla now, god knows what your getting yourself into marrying her." That's it Johnny's dead. Dammit Jeff, why are you stopping me.

"Get him tomorrow baby." Ok fine.

"I hate you Johnny."

"I love you too baby L." I blew him a kiss, before flipping him off, again people laughed.

"I can honestly say, when I heard about Lainz and Jeff I was completely against it."

"Really? I couldn't tell Matt." Man I'm either funny or they're all drunk already.

"Anyway, I didn't think it was right, but I was completely wrong, there's nothing more perfect that the couple in front of me today. They are made for each other and I wish you all the best." I love Matt.

"All right, these speeches could go on all night, but then we'd all get bored, so let's not. We all love these two, they are perfect, and they are party animals, so let's party." Well-said Randy.

"I completely agree with you, but first Orton, I want my speech." It's Shawn, when he talks you listen. "Firstly congratulations, you two will be the ones that make it. I know it. I am so proud to call Lainz my girl, wether she is biologically or legally, to me she's as good as mine, and I'm proud to be able to call Jeff family too. When these two are around each other there is nothing they can't do, and no one can stop them. They will go far."

"Be afraid, be very afraid." God you're a goof Jeff.

"Well before anyone passes out." Yea, I'm talking to you V. "We'd just like to thank you all for coming today…and let you all in on something." Here we go Jeff.

"We lied." Great reaction they're all like no wedding?

"We are married. And in love. But I'm no bridzilla. I was for like a day, then my brain came back, Jeff and I pretty much planned this is like two hours, but the bridzilla thing was just to annoy everyone. The dress was planned, I don't know if you can tell but what I wore to this was the dress, before we got the scissors out. And the cake was never an issue. Actually it's ready to be cut…it's a three layer ice cream cake."

Jeff and I walked over to our original ice cream cake and made the first cut, with lots of cameras snapping the moment. Then I grabbed the top layer and planted it on Jeff's face.

"I lied, it's two layers." I must be funny.

"You are horrible Lainz, putting us through that."

"Thank you thank you, I'm here till Thursday." Chuckling Norrises. "But seriously thank you all for coming, and helping us make today unforgettable. Now let's PARTY."

So I have still yet have to throw the bouquet and I can see that all the girls are waiting, so why not torture them and wait a little longer. But then again the sooner I get it done the sooner me and Jeff can have our own party.

"You look so beautiful today, I am so happy for you Lainz" V, gosh I love her.

"Thankyou, but your already married and if the girls got you to suck up just so I will throw the-

"Actually I came to ask if you're wearing a garter" Ah, I like where she is going.

"Of course" she looks at me and smirks and looks over at Jeff, who is surrounded by the guys, I think he is dying to get away, poor baby.

She grabs my hand and looks at Nomi who brings a chair in the middle of the dance floor and sits me down. She walks over to grab the mic.

"Ok, Jeff, we all know your longing to get Lainz home an-

"Hey! She is still my sister, and V, don't encourage him!" Johnny snapped. Gosh he will never get over the fact that I am now taken, and am not his baby sister.

"Oh John, she is now a married women, she is not just your ba-

"Guys, seriously? Do you have to do this now?" Sean sighed. Thankyou, I knew he was the other one in the family with the brains.

"Right, ok, well Jeff, you can get a little preview, you see the girls want Lainz to throw the bouquet already, but, she won't do till you take off the garter on her thigh. You get the garter, the girls will be happy" oh dear god.

Jeff smirked and walked over to me and kneeled down before me and kissed me.

"Lets do thi-

"Woah not so fast, its not going to be easy" V smirked holding handcuffs in her hand waving them in his face. "Try get it off in another way" she laughed and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

The girls and guys howled with laughter as I blushed and Jeff laughed. V pulled my dress up and Jeff seductively and slowly bit the garter with his teeth and slowly pulled it down, as soon as it reached my ankle he looked up at me and smiled and kissed me.

He kissed me in what seemed like a way he had never kissed me before, he slowly got up and we continued kissing, I mean I swear if everyone else weren't here, we would have done it right here right no-

"Woah, you got an audience guys" V laughed and we broke apart blushing.

"And now, you can throw the bouquet, and then we can leave and continue this somewhere else" Jeff whispered in my ear.

I immediately got up and yelled for all the girls to gather around, and they all rushed around me, well the single ones anyone, I turned my back on them and counted to three. I threw it over my head and turned around to see a blushing Nomi standing with the bouquet that she caught.

**Thanks for all reviews and stickin by Lainz and Jeff! lol**

**Sammie, girly what would I do without ya? This story is only alive cause of our hard work! lol**

**Readers out there, we do have a new story that is in the works, so look out for it yo!**

**Thanks so much for readin and reviewing!**

**xoxo**


End file.
